The Confrontation
by Aninews Boardies
Summary: Some of you might remeber this story a month back. This is the first story written ever to continue the animorphs saga. WHY? BECAUSE IT NEEDED A PROPER ENDING! Anyways plz. R & R.
1. Final game

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My name is Toomin and I am a Ketwan. But to the humans, who call themselves Animorphs, they know me as The Ellimist.   
  
For 3 Earth years, I have been watching these humans and one Andalite fight an invasion. I have watched their moments of happiness and their moments of despair and agony. But in the end, against all odds, the Animorphs were the ones who have won their war and lived in peace for 2 earth years.  
  
  
Suddenly, I felt an evil presence approach. It was the evil one who I have been playing a game with to decide the fate of this universe. He name is Crayak.   
  
"Stop trying to hide, I have found you, Ellimist. So quit delaying the inevitable, " said Crayak mockingly.   
  
I motioned towards Crayak through the time and space continuum.   
  
"I have not been hiding Crayak, only preparing."  
  
"I see, but you know the time has come," said Crayak. "Are you ready to play?"  
  
"Of course," I replied.   
  
"Very well then," he said, his eye gleaming with hate. "Let us begin."  
  
And with that, The Crayak and I left, to play a game. The final game on which the universe was to be decided.  



	2. All over again

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We do not own Animorphs it belongs to K.A. Applegate and Scholastic. We just want to make a fanfic. By the way this story takes place immediately after the last book. I didn't like how they just ended it so we decided to continue it. Enjoy!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The Confrontation  
All over again  
  
Quote: They'll come, Tobias said. The Andalites will come. And until then..... I nodded and wiped away my tears. "Yeah" I said. "Until then, we fight." -Jake and Tobias, Book #1  
  
  
  
Jake  
******  
"Ram the Blade Ship," I said   
  
My name is Jake Berenson, leader of what's left of the Animorphs and Captain of the "stolen" ship The Rachel. We have been searching around the hostile space of the Kelbrid for an entire year now, searching for our friend Ax. We finally found the ship that has captured him only to find that he has merged with this mini version of the all-powerful evil Crayak named "The One". They have us in a trap and the only thing to do is to do Crazy, Reckless, and ruthless decisions. So we rammed the Blade Ship.  
  
The blade ship wasn't ready for that and neither was my crew. Menderash used all emergency power and we slammed right into the face of the Blade ship.  
  
"Ooof!" Everybody on deck flew to the floor with the exception of Tobias. He had his strong, sharp talons onto one of the control chairs. I struggled to get up but I was hurting too much.   
  
We had just made a hole into the Blade Ship but we were stuck in there. I looked around everyone was apparently shaken-up and injured yet we were all alive. I finally managed to get up and so did the rest of my crew.  
  
"I'm still alive!" cried Marco " Now I can take back my Jaguar from Jake! Oh wait you're still alive Jake. My bad"  
  
Even in the worst times Marco can be such a pain.   
  
"Menderash," I yelled "Do we have any power left at all to get us out of here!"  
  
"Only a little Captain," he replied "We could use it's power but we wouldn't get very far because we are stuck. Even if we could get out we wouldn't be as fast and the enemy will release some of it's bug fighters and shoot us down."   
  
I couldn't think straight, what do I do? Trust your instincts, Marco told me. Do you know what my instincts said right then? My instincts told me that I had made another mistake and that everyone was going die, all because of me. It brought me back to the images of Rachel killing Tom and Rachel being killed. I was lost again and I didn't know what to do.   
  
  
"Vait vhat about ze two shuttercraft?" said Jeanne  
  
Of Course! I should have seen it but I was so caught up blaming myself I forgot!   
  
I loosened up and hoped that I sounded as brave as the leader these crewmembers thought I was. "Okay people we have to abandon The Rachel," Abandon The Rachel. Bad choice of words I regretted it even before thinking about it. It was too late now. I just hoped Tobias and Marco would understand that I didn't mean to say that.   
  
Marco bent down on one knee in front of Jeanne "Will you marry me?"  
  
Okay I just hoped Tobias would understand. We all rushed to the two shuttles more or less wondering if we would survive.   
  
I turned towards everyone. "Alright here is the plan. We have to split into two groups, 3 on each shuttle. We are to rendezvous on the green planet which is the only planet we have explored so far but-- "  
  
"Jeanne, see I told you Jake couldn't speak French well so you should come on my ship where we can communicate better." Marco, of course.   
  
Jeanne looked like she wanted to leave Marco here on The Rachel and the rest of the crew looked like they didn't even want to know Marco.  
  
"Anyway, we should take different routes to the green planet just so we can confuse them when they chase after us. Alright, Jeanne, Tobias and Menderash on one team and Marco and Santorelli with me."   
  
I chose Marco on my team because he was the only other one who could fly that thing besides Menderash and the fact that he just annoyed Jeanne.   
  
"How 'bout a goodbye kiss Jeanne?" said Marco  
  
"Vhen pigs fly," replied Jeanne "Oh, wait you are a pig, a tiny pig but a pig nonetheless."   
  
"I love you too Jeanne!" said Marco  
  
Shut up Marco, let's go already! said Tobias We don't exactly have a lot of time left!  
  
All of us got into our ships and we were ready to blast off, one ship going one way and another ship going the other way. I didn't have a plan how we were going to get out ship back but first things first, we had to stay alive.  
  
********  
  
Author's notes: Omega_Goku here! (First and foremost i'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the confrontation before i reuploaded it again) I am also a fan of Animorphs (Who knew?) not just Dbz. I also hate how they end any kind of series just like that leaving the faithful fans wanting to know more. Oh Well. Omega_Gohan will be doing his first chapter and it will be for this fanfic because i have to work on Wings of Time with Omega_Epyon. If any body is interested in helping to write this fic just e-mail us or add us on Msn Messenger. So i hope to see you in one of the next chapters! 


	3. Places to go, people to see, escape from...

  
  
  
  
  
The Confrontation  
Places to go, Peolpe to see, Escape from certain death  
  
  
Quote: Cassie sat beside me. She put her hand on my arm. "Cassie, does Jake know you're flirting with me?" (Marco & Cassie- book 35)  
  
  
  
  
Marco  
*******  
My name is Marco. I am known as Marco the Millionaire, Marco the cutest actor to walk the face of the earth and/or other various planets with vicious aliens with claws, tentacles, and hundreds of eyes, and other accessories. More importantly I'm known as Marco of the Animorphs. Human Kids with the power to morph into animals, who with the leadership of my best bud Jake, defeated an alien empire that was set on enslaving the galaxy. But those days were over and this was now and now was not a good time.  
  
"So, anybody wanna see airplane again?" I said trying to make conversation as I prepared to blast this thing off.  
  
Jake, Santorelli, and I were in one of the shuttlecrafts getting ready to launch before the now damaged blade ship would launch their own bug fighters and destroy our ship and us within it.   
  
"Marco, just get us outta here," said Jake "And besides there is no DVD player on board?"  
  
"I know, I just wanted to make conversation." I replied   
  
After that I started the engines and was ready to blast off except there was one tiny problem.  
  
"Um, how do you fly this thing?" I said sheepishly, "I only learned how to turn on the engine"  
  
"WHAT?????" Jake screamed "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I PICKED YOU ON MY TEAM!"  
  
"What?" I said, "Well, I feel relieved. All this time I thought you were jealous of me and Jeanne."  
  
"Um, Sir? Why don't we just you use the computer and plot the course?" said Santorelli, rather embarrassed to be on my team. While we were still squabbling in our ship the other ship was ready to launch.  
  
"Captain, we are ready to launch," said Menderash  
  
"Alright, go ahead. We will be there shortly," Jake answered back   
  
The ship filled with Tobias, Menderash, and my one true love Jeanne blasted off while we watched from inside our ship.   
  
"Alright Computer blast off and take us to sector AB459j, than to sector MQ6u78p3, and than finally to the Planet Green," said Santorelli.  
  
WHOOSH!! Our ship accelerated too fast and we were rocketing out of control.  
  
"Whoa!" I said "computer slow down a bit"  
  
The computer slowed down and soon we were passed the now demented blade ship with our own ship inside of it. Finally things were looking good, well maybe not that good but at least we were all alive and everything was going to be fine for about 10 seconds.  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP"  
  
The computer had just detected 5 hostile ships. The Blade ship had just released bug fighters and they were coming for us.   
  
"Computer, full power to the engines and GET US OUT OF HERE!" I said urgently  
  
The shuttle ship accelerated at top speed. We were fast but the bug fighters were faster.   
  
TSEEEEW! TSEEEEW! They had shot at us but they had missed probably because it was a warning shot. Nonetheless I jumped at the controls.   
  
"Computer turn sharp left and lead us towards sector AG567k9"I said  
  
The computer turned but so did the enclosing bug fighters but I had a small surprise for them.  
  
"Marco, you just plotted our course towards the multicolored planet. We are supposed to go to the green planet because so far that is the only planet that can sustain life," said Jake "and the others won't know where we are."  
  
"Don't worry Jake, We can't bring the bug fighters to the green planet otherwise they could hunt all of us down at once. We just have to lose them first," I said defensively, "I mean I'm not stupid Jake, so don't start to blame me."  
  
"Captain, the computer detects we are heading towards an asteroid field!" cried Santorelli.  
  
"Okay, now you can blame me," I said.   
  
Jake turned computer trying to turn us back, but it was too late. If we did turn back the upcoming bug fighters would kill us for sure. There was only one thing to do.  
  
"Computer override auto pilot and switch to manual," I said urgently.   
  
"You don't know how to fly this thing manually Marco," said Jake   
  
I did a little smirk with a hint of Rachel on it. "I can learn, just try and trust me Jake, we have to do this manually because the computer can't maneuver through an asteroid belt.  
  
TSEEEW! TSEEEW! The bug fighters had shot again and this time a hit and our weak shields wouldn't stand a chance against another hit. If I didn't act fast soon we'd be goners.  
  
"Alright," Jake said "Get us out of here alive. In the meantime I'll try to NOT remember the times you drove for us"  
  
I took the controls as we headed into the asteroid belt. I swerved left right. Left. Right. Right. Left. BABOOM! One of the bug fighters crashed into an asteroid. HA HA HA, I thought, How's this for driving Jake . One down 4 more to go.  
  
"TURN LEFT!" cried Jake. In all the excitement I almost crashed our ship. Back to concentrating. Left, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, straight, Left, Right, Straight.  
TSEEEEW! TSEEEW! The bug fighters had shot again and hit us again and this time our shields were down for good.   
  
One of the bug fighters was closing in towards us faster and skillfully more than the other bug fighters. He was so close and just about to kill us all when by sheer luck one of the other bug fighters had taken a shot, missed, and hit the bug fighter. 2 down, 3more to go. Soon afterwards another bug fighter had hit an asteroid. We were almost out, and we were going to make it!  
  
The two bug fighters split up and tried to take us down on different sides but, luckily for us one of the bug fighters crashed into an asteroid as soon as we got out. We were now close to the Multi-coloured planet.   
  
TSEEEW! TSEEEW! The last bug fighter shot at us one last time and hit one of our engines. We started to fall into the atmosphere and it was starting to get hot as our ship was burning up. We started to tumble around the ship and me and Jake collided head on with each other.   
  
I was on the floor trying to keep consciousness, but I just collapsed with the thought of wondering, "I wonder if Jeanne thought I was cute?"   
************************  
Author's notes: Hi, I'm Omega Gohan! I finally got off my lazy ass and actually did some work! Well actually Omega Goku sort of edited this chapter and added a few stuff, but hey I wrote half of this at least! Well Omega Epyon is going write the next chapter but if anyone is interested in helping by joining are ranks just e-mail us. Oh yeah one more thing. Omega Goku wanted to say that there will be chapters of Cassie for all the Cassie fans.  
Till next time!-  



	4. No where else to go

  
  
  
THE CONFRONTATION  
No where else to go  
  
  
Quote of the day: "Be happy for me, And for all who fly free." -Tobias, Bk. #3   
  
  
  
Tobias  
********  
  
  
  
  
My name is Tobias. I am a freak, a loner, and a former Animorph. But now I've returned as a full-fledged Animorph to save a fellow ally and friend. I've been travelling in space with the rest of the Animorphs, an andalite who turned into a human nothlit, and two human recruits. The six of us have been travelling together for 6 months to find the ship that had our friend Ax. But we have just recently split up into two groups in two separate shuttlecrafts after our ship had collided with the blade ship.   
  
"The captain's shuttle has not responded our calls, nor have they let out any distress signal," said Menderash. "Do you think they have been captured? Or worse?"  
  
"We don't know that yet," said Jeanne. "We don't have much experience in these kinds of situations," then she looked towards me and asked "What should we do?"  
  
The plan was to meet with each other at the only planet we know so far that can sustain life. We arrived safely on the planet with no bug fighters after us but the shuttlecraft carrying Jake, Marco, and one of the human recruits named Santorelli had not arrived at the planet yet.  
  
We were in a thick forest of what I guess passes for trees here on "The Green Planet. The planet wasn't really all green, the whole landscape was actually all blue and the clouds up above were canary yellow and from space it looked like the planet was all green up in space.   
  
I was perched on a thick branch on one of the blue trees. I angry about everything up to this point. I was angry that we had spent 6 months searching for Ax, and when we finally met up with him we couldn't do anything for him. But I was even more angry that we have no plan to save Ax, no plan to get our ship back, and the only person who has a clue of what to do is either dead, lost, or worse!  
  
"What should we do?" repeated Jeanne.   
  
These new guys were asking me what we should do. They now turned to me as their leader, but I can't do it, I'm not like Jake. I never hated Jake, I just hated what he did to Rachel, and if I became their new leader than I'd know why Jake had to make the decision and I'd have to forgive him. But I didn't want to forgive him even after 6 months. Not Ever. Yet, I knew if I didn't become their temporary leader now, then we'd never get out alive.  
  
Well..um..I guess we should keep trying to contact Jake's ship, and I'll go take a quick flight to scout the area. I said I'll be back soon, and if there is any trouble use the Dracon beams we found in the ship.And with that I took off to take a look around.   
  
  
I was glad that I could finally stretch my wings. We've all been cooped up in that ship for quite some time. I've been waiting for a long time just to catch some thermals watch for food or the scenery around me, even though there was not much to look at on this plane.   
  
All I could see was a thick forest of blue trees and mountains that made Mt. Everest look like a child's sandcastle. I managed to spot strange looking animals popping out of the forest trees every now and then but, they would just disappear back into the blanket of trees without a trace.   
  
Only after an half an hour flight, the sun began to set. Good thing too, I was getting hungry and tired after all that flapping.   
  
It was already hard enough to fly around on this planet because the thermals here was not that great but, since it was getting dark already the thermals began to go away and it took me twice as long to get back to camp.  
  
Darkness had fallen completely when I got back, I reported that there is nothing here on this planet Menderash and Jeanne still had no answer from Jake and the others we still had no clue of what we were going to do. So we decided to sleep on it.   
  
Jeanne and Menderash went to sleep in the shuttlecraft while I perched on top of the ship. I had enough of sleeping inside of a closed up spacecraft with no up drafts.   
  
It's been awhile since I just perched on something other than machine-based. It's been so long since I've went to sleep properly. I missed the days where I could sit out on my tree and sleep, and dream about her. Rachel. My Rachel. She was so beautiful. So fearless. So caring, to me at least. I've wondered of what life would I have if Jake had never given her that order. Would I have changed back to human form? Of course I would. Wouldn't I?   
  
Crunch! Crunch!  
  
I suddenly woke thanks to my acute hearing. Something was moving and making noise. It was so dark that I couldn't see a thing. There wasn't even a moon to reflect one of the nearby stars to spare some light. I knew something or somethings were out there because I could hear voices. Mere whispers, but I could hear all of it. I could hear it but I couldn't understand it.  
  
Crunch! Crunch! More Footsteps! I had to wake the others  
  
Menderash! Jeanne! Wake up! Something is coming to-  
  
One of the creatures grabbed me right out of the branch. I wasn't ready or prepared for any attack. Whatever grabbed was holding me in its massive hands suffocating me. If he held me any longer than I would suffocate. So had to morph. Fast.  
  
I had to morph something that was dangerous, quick, and with good eyesight. So I began the morph I had not used in a long, long, time. Just like the rest of my morphs. But this one was special.  
  
I felt the changes begin. My sharp deadly talons formed into sharp claws. My wings melded into the rest of my body, which turned into black skin. I felt me beak twist and shrink into a mouth, and my mouth started to form sharp teeth. I was not completely done my morph but my teeth were all I needed to escape the deadly grasp. I bit down as hard as I could.  
  
Aarrrhhhh!! The creature screamed in pain as it let go of me. At that moment each of my feet split in to 2 sets of legs making me a four-legged animal. I started to run, but I had no way of knowing where I was going because my hawk-vision was only made for daylight. Slowly my eyes began into form into eyes made for night vision and I could see clearly of where the ship was. I stopped right in front of the ship.  
  
There I was completely morphed as a cat right in front of the ship. Not just any cat though, I had morphed my cat, Dude. It was my first morph ever and memories from what seemed like a million years ago began to pour into my head.   
  
The memory of me morphing into Dude right in front of Jake. I'll never forget his face as I morphed into a cat. His eyes were filled with, shock, wonder, and disbelief. Those were what his eyes were like back then, before his eyes were filled with the burden of leadership. The burden on which I laid on to him when I told him we needed him most as our leader that fateful day. But now was not the time for a stroll down memory lane.   
  
Menderash! Jeanne! Wake up! I repeated frantically.   
  
I could see clearly now of what creatures attempted to capture me. They were 6 feet tall, their mouths were wide you could practically fit a certain red-tailed hawk with just enough room to fit a small cat. It had 3 monstrous fangs about 6 inches long that looked sharp enough to bite into solid steel. Its eyes were yellow and looked cat-like. It had a small nose that looked a little like a pig. His body was the color black with 3 lengthy arms, two where they were supposed to be, and a short bladed arm right in its chest!   
His two arms had 3 massive fingers, each as big as Marco's wrist. He had two legs if you can call them legs. In reality they looked liked a bunch of blue vines forming a leg. Lastly he had only one tail as long as a Hork-Bajir's but it had these sort of propeller things on it.   
  
There were a total of 3 of them. 3 of these monstrous beings that looked like the next competition towards a Hork-Bajir. Suddenly the shuttle door opened and a beam of light shone from the shuttlecraft appeared. There standing, were Menderash and Jeanne holding Andalite shredders both looking very sleepy but also very cautious towards these creatures.   
  
Suddenly one of the creatures lunged! TSEEEW! TSEEEW! Menderash and Jeanne fired, trying to stun it! No effect! The creature kept going and he tackled Jeanne and her shredder went flying.   
  
TSEEEW! Menderash fired again! This time he fired on a higher setting and aimed it at the creature's legs. The creature's legs completely burned off! Now he was half of himself still trying to fight Menderash. But Menderash used a pretty decent soccer kick that caused the creature to go flying.  
  
Aaarrrhhh!! The two other were screaming in pain but at the same time creatures lunged at Menderash too.  
  
I started to demorph as fast as possible. I had to morph something to attack these creatures, and I had to do it fast but by the time I reached my normal form, Menderash would be meat. There was no hope for him.  
  
Suddenly a creature lunged at the two remaining vine-legs and started to slash at them. It was a creature, not any creature I have ever seen. It stood on two legs, and was covered in spots, it's hands were claw-like, it's hair on its head was black. Wait a second. Hair? Of course it was Jeanne! She was almost done morphing a leopard. But how could she mor-. Oh yeah. How could I be so stupid? She was Jake's student in his antiterrorism class. She was given the morphing powers! Duh!   
  
The black long hair of Jeanne had disappeared and she was fully morphed and sank her teeth into one of the vine-legs. While Menderash Shot the vine-leg that was going to slam his massive fists into Jeanne.  
  
Vive la France! cried Jeanne  
  
I was fully demorphed now and if I had a mouth I would have smiled. With Jeanne I didn't have to morph again. Suddenly the vine-leg that Jeanne attacked used his chest-arm and clasped against the leopard's throat and started choking and punching her.   
  
Menderash was about to fire at the vine-leg that was choking her, but at that moment the vine-leg that had no vine-legs grabbed his wrist and started fighting for control for his shredder. That's when I started to morph again. Another one of my "special" morphs. I just hoped the feature that I needed would appear first.  
  
I immediately began to grow larger. Legs popped out of my stomach. They began to form into hooves.  
AAAAHHHHH cried Jeanne Help. Please.  
  
I had to hurry and I had to hurry fast. C'mon! C'mon! Where are you?  
  
Finally the feature I needed appeared. It was a Tail. A tail with a sharp blade at the end of it. I wasted no time. I charged forth and with deadly speed, I cut the chest-arm off the vine-leg. I could brag and say that I meant to do that on purpose but the reality was, that I was aiming for his head. Oh Well. It worked, didn't it?  
  
Stalk eyes began to appear on top of my head. My face formed into a face with two eyes 3 slits and no mouth. I had fully morphed an Andalite.   
  
Merci Beaucoup Tobias said Jeanne  
  
With Jeanne loose she started striking her opponent with shocking speed, while I went to go help Menderash. He had lost the shredder and the creature he was fighting had it in one of his hands. This time I hit my target dead on. The arm with the shredder.   
  
I put my tail blade against the creature's neck. Don't even move buster  
  
"I guess we won, warrior Tobias," said Menderash   
  
"HA! HA! HA! HA!" another voice, but not Menderash! Out of the shadows appeared about a dozen more of these vine-legs. And one elderly woman. The same woman who had almost killed me in a helicopter while I tried to rescue my mother.  
  
"You wish," she said." "Surrender now to the legion of The One."  
  
Suddenly it occurred to me. Idiot Tobias! Now it I could see it all. That's why the bug fighters chased after Jake's ship only. It was a trap! The green planet was the base of "The One!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Omega Goku Here! I know it was supposed to be Omega Epyon but he was busy writing a different fanfic. This was one long chapter of 2,205 words. I could've finished it sooner but I had a lot of homework. I have two announcements to make first I'd like to say that for all you Cassie and Ax fans there will be chapters of them next! Second announcement, those of you who got reviews from Jake The "Yeerk Killer" guess what?  
It was me Omega Goku! Yup, Yup! Oh well Omega Gohan next Chapter. Later!  



	5. Home Sweet Home

  
  
  
The Confrontation  
Home Sweet Home  
  
  
  
Quote: 'The lady stopped suddenly and stared at Cassie. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Falling Girl's partner, Dropping Chick," Cassie said. (Cassie and clipboard lady-Book#12)  
  
Cassie  
********  
Back on Earth........  
  
My name is Cassie. It was one beautiful day. The sun was shining; there was a nice cool breeze, and not a single cloud in the sky. It was one perfect day to go flying.  
  
I felt the change begin. First I started to grow feathers around my body. My mouth began to elongate and form into a wicked shaped beak. I started to shrink, my feet formed into talons. And my eyes began to form into eyes that could read a book from 3 blocks. Finally my weak human ears began to form into acute ears that could hear a pin drop in a crowded street. I had become an Osprey.  
  
I took off flapping hard at first just to get some altitude, but as soon as I got some altitude I began to let the thermals glide me to wherever I wished to go.   
  
I was flying above the forest catching glimpses of wild animals tending their young. It made me felt all warm inside. I was happy, happy to go flying. Flying helped me to get away from my problems. To get away from all that guilt and sadness stacked deep inside of me. Guilt of not going with Jake and the others, sadness of knowing that I'd never see them again. But flying made me feel free.  
  
Suddenly, I spotted something in the forest. My heart stopped beating. It was a young man just standing there in the clearing, he stood about 6 feet 5 inches. He had brown hair cut short. His eyes were the eyes of an old man who has been through many things in life. There was no mistaking him. It was Jake! My Jake. But how? How is this possible?  
  
He looked up at the sky, and he must have spotted me. He waved and smiled up at me. That smile! I'd thought I'd never see that slow cocky grin ever again.   
  
Ever since Jake and the others disappeared, the media has been going nuts. There have been crazy rumors of what happened to them, but nothing close. They media have interviewed me over and over again. I revealed nothing though. Marco's TV show got canceled after they tried to recruit a new guy to replace Marco. When the news of Ax's disappearance got out, the Andalite home world assumed he was dead and gave him a proper Andalite funeral. After the news of their disappearance died down, I got back to my so-called normal life.   
  
  
I swooped down into the clearing where he stood. It looked like the same old Jake to me. But I've learned in my days as an Animorph that nothing is what it seems. He waited patiently as I demorphed in front of him.  
  
"Hi Cassie," Jake greeted "What's new?"   
  
"Ish icth reaully you?" I asked while my beak was still forming into lips. I cleared my throat and asked again. "Is it really you?"  
  
"The one and the same," replied Jake.  
  
When I finally demorphed I ran up to him to give him a welcome home hug. "Where are the others?" I asked.  
  
He didn't say anything; he just kept smiling at me. It felt weird. Something wasn't right here.   
  
"Where are the others?" I asked again "Are they okay?"  
  
Again, he just kept smiling at me. There was utter silence. Then he started to laugh, but then the laugh started to get more sinister, more evil. I started to back away from "Jake." He began to change. He was turning into a creature. Or a machine. Some combination of both. It had no arms. Its head was a single eye. A blood red eye. "Crayak," I whispered.  
  
I started to back away. "What's the matter Cassie? What happened to my hug?" he asked in a twisted eerie version of Jake's voice. Then Crayak began to change. Change back into a human. But not Jake. Someone else.  
  
"I will come and get you Cassie," he said in his own sinister voice. "Soon. Very Soon."  
  
BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP!  
I looked at my alarm clock, it was 6:00 a.m., and I was drenched in cold sweat. That dream…it was almost real. Shake out of it Cassie, I told my self. I got out of my bed, and went to the washroom to wash my face and take a quick shower.   
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!   
  
The telephone was ringing. Great, right when I was gonna take my shower. I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked a bit groggily.  
  
"Hi Cass?" It was Ronnie. "You don't seem to sound good. Is something wrong?"   
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just bad dreams I guess" I replied. "Don't worry about it though. So what's the plan today?"  
  
He still sounded worried but he went on anyway "Have you forgotten, already? We are supposed to be at Good Bark Valley by 7:00."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot" I said. "I'll be on my way. I'll see you there. Bye"  
  
The day that Jake came to see me for the last time, Ronnie and I were scouting for a new Hork-Bajir Valley. The valley that we found was perfect. The Hork-Bajir loved it. We let the Hork-Bajir name the valley itself. Big mistake. The full name of the valley is "Tasty, Valley Fresh, Yes, Yes, Good Bark, Valley" So we just call it Good Bark Valley.   
  
Today was the day that some of the Hork-Bajir would leave to that valley to live. Yellowstone was getting too crowded.   
  
I didn't want to waste time hiking by myself, so I decided I would morph. I was going to fly there but after tat dream, I felt a little scared to go flying. So, I decide to go as a wolf.   
  
The strong wolf jaw began to form. Fur began to cover my body; my teeth started to grow longer. My knees reversed direction. My legs grew smaller. Rough pads replaced my feet. I was on all fours now, and almost completely wolf.  
  
The wolf instincts surfaced but I was able to contain them easily after doing this morph so many times. I left the house and started to run to Good Bark Valley. After about an hour of running through the forest did I reach a clearing in the mountainside. The area where I last saw Jake. I sniffed it out. I smelled a human. Ronnie. He was there alone. But what was he doing here? He was supposed to be at Good Bark Valley.  
I caught a scent of two other humans. My parents. What were they all doing here? Ronnie was standing there with my parents at his side.  
  
They waited patiently as I demorphed. When I was fully demorphed I asked "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing much Cass," Ronnie said.  
  
"Then why are my parents here?" I asked.   
  
"I have to talk to you about something" he said.   
  
We walked away from my parents by a couple of feet. My parents were giving me a everything is alright smile.  
  
Ronnie looked straight into my eyes. "Cassie, We've been together for a long time. About a year and a half. I know that you are young, but I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
I was stunned. I didn't know what to say.   
  
"I've talked to your parents, and I asked their permission to marry you. So, do you want to marry me?" Ronnie asked.  
  
Marry me? Jake had asked me that same question 2 ½ years ago. I told him to wait a year later to ask me again. I lost him after that. That was a the big mistake in my life. I loved Jake. I still do. At least the Jake that was willing to marry me. But I had lost him for good, when I told him to wait. Would I make the same mistake again?   
  
"Yes," I answered, "I do."  
  
Ronnie kissed me, and my parents came over and congratulated me and Ronnie. All this time I wondered, Jake would understand if he was alive. Wouldn't he?  
  
  
A/N: EEEWWWW!!!! I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. It's me Marco the Magnificent here! Anyway, I'm sorry about that, it's just that I can't stand writing romance. I couldn't even write that last part there. I had to ask my sister to write it for me. Yuck, the only chapter I like doing is the Marco chapters. That's okay though, I'm pretty sure what the next chapter is though. Everyone's favorite resident Andalite! That's right folks, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil! Too bad Jake the Yeerk Killer is going to write that. But, I'll be back! Later!!!!!!!!!!   



	6. Eyes of the Enemy

The Confrontation  
Eyes of the Enemy  
  
  
Quote: A human has only 2 eyes. Both are in front of the face. It is the same with most Earth species. These human eyes are very similar to our own main eyes. But humans seem to be fascinated by my stalk eyes. One of the humans, Marco, has said that they "creep him out big time." I believe this is a compliment. -from the earth diary of Aximilli-Esgarrouth-Isthil. (book #8)  
  
  
  
  
My name is Aximilli-Esgarrouth-Isthil. I am an Andalite; an Andalite trapped for many months within this being called "The One". It is the most gruesome thing I have ever experienced. Much more than being a slave of the now defeated Yeerk Empire. It is quite similar to being a slave of the Yeerks, though. But, more twisted and vile.   
  
This being can read my thoughts and use them against his or her enemies and I cannot unless it loses its concentration or it simply lets me. But that is not the whole reason why this is worse than being a Yeerk's slave. It is because I am not the only being trapped and merged with this creature, there are others trapped like me, some primitive races, or sentient creatures all slaves of "The One". I could sense them but I could not communicate with them or vice versa. This foul beast has no real form, or at least a form I can see, all of the trapped lifeforms make up this creature's body.   
  
  
"My liege, we have managed to capture some of the fools who thought they could defeat you so easily," said Makish-Two-Six-One-Seven of the Haon Fliar pool.   
  
I had no idea of what The One's plan was except to capture Prince Jake. All The One had to do was wait because he knew Prince Jake would stop at nothing to save me. I had hoped that Prince Jake would give up trying to find me, so he could save himself, but The One and I knew that Prince Jake would follow The One until the ends of the Universe. It would only be a matter of time before Prince Jake would find The One.  
  
I or should I say we, were in the base of The One on the bluish surface planet called "Planet Bryog". It was a standard Yeerk Base with a few modifications for the Human-Controllers. All the bug fighters were in a different hangar. We were standing in the hangar of the new ship that Prince Jake and the others were on. The human-Controllers had spent the whole night repairing the new craft, and the Blade Ship.  
  
"Good, bring them to me. Let's see if they are worthy to merge with me," said The One.  
And then in a private sinister voice he said to all of us, Soon you will have company  
  
Then the Grosanas brought an Andalite who I recognized as myself, but could only be my shorm Tobias, a Earth creature called a leopard, and a single human inside The One's base and put them in front of him. The Grosana are a race mixed by many Earth animal DNA, such as the eyes of a Hawk and Owl, and the strength of a gorilla, and the Vine DNA growing throughout the Planet Bryog. The Grosana have no intelligence, except to fight and follow orders.  
  
The Grosana held down Tobias' Andalite ready tail by their massive fists and contained the leopard.   
I could feel The One's disappointment, as it was Tobias presence and not Prince Jake.  
  
"Demorph in front of the unstoppable One," demanded Makish to the Tobias, and the two others.  
  
"Yes, please. Demorph in front of me," said The One. "Your demorphing time is almost up, and besides even if you stayed trapped as what you are now, then it would be a greater prize then your worthless true forms."   
  
As Tobias and the leopard began to reluctantly demorph, The One began to read their thoughts and to taunt them.   
  
"So, the bird nothlit is here. Trying to save your uncle? Too bad you've failed," said the one   
  
The half-morphed red-tailed hawk just gave The One a piercing stare.   
  
"There is more Animorphs I see," said The One as the leopard fully transformed into a human female with long black hair, about the age of the other Animorphs.  
  
The human female did not respond, because she didn't have to. The One could read not only her mind, but all of the people in the room.  
  
"Ah, here is the most interesting of you all," said The One as he motioned towards the single non-morphed human male.   
  
He pointed a finger towards his head. My head of which he stole. "Do you know who that human male is?" he asked me. "It is your first-officer Menderash. I cannot believe the idioticy of your Andalite people. He trapped himself as a human to help save you. Looks like you're a popular fellow."  
  
The One used his stolen voices to laugh. A diabolical laugh. "You are all fools, to think that you could save your friend. The only way to free him is for me to let him go, but I would never do that, it is such a nice body."  
  
The human-Controllers laughed.  
  
"Makish! Bring me the 'special' tem," said The One suddenly. He turned towards Tobias. "I have had this in possession for quite a long time. I have not found its use but thanks to you r Andalite friend, he has showed me the way for taking over the universe!"   
  
Makish came back holding the special item. It was no bigger than a z-space transponder. A crystal, making a low humming noise. It's apperance seemed harmless but next to the Time Matrix, this could be the most dangerous, and horrifying item ever.   
  
The human female, and my first officer looked at it as if it were nothing. But we, the Animorphs were the only living being to know what the crystal was, or how dangerous it would be.  
  
A PEMALITE CRYSTAL! cried Tobias. NO!!!! YOU CAN'T!!  
  
"Yes, I can," he said. "And I will use it to destroy the Andalite homeworld, for revenge of what they have done to me and my people."  
  
Your people? said Tobias.  
  
"My people," The One confirmed. "I am the only survivor of the race called The Five. And with this crystal I will go to the Planet Earth and reprogram The Chee and use them to be the ultimate warrior race!!!!"  
  
Horror struck, was Tobias and I. Menderash and the human female, were puzzled because they do not know The Chee. And how powerful and destructive they would be if reprogrammed to do violence.  
  
Unexpectantly, Menderash spoke, "I do not know of this "Chee" that you speak of. Even this "Chee" can destroy the Andalite world, it won't matter, because you have no way of arriving to Earth safely, without getting shot down by Andalite starships."  
  
"But I do have a way," said The One. "It is thanks to you that I have one."  
  
He pointed behind them, and showed them the Yeerk-Version of my own ship, that the Animorphs arrived on.   
  
Suddenly, the Female Human spoke in a very strange way, "Even if you use de ship, will they not hail you, on screen? If they spot you will be shot down. They governments will recognize your human controllers also."  
  
"Yes, I have thought of that. I had wished of having Jake the Yeerk Killer here himself so that I would merge with him, and let my servants acquire him. But since he's not here I'll have to do the next best thing"  
  
He tapped into my brain. He pictured Prince Jake in his mind. Soon afterwards he had become a young version of Prince Jake. In actuality it was Prince Jake. I had acquired him a long time ago in the early start of the Yeerk-Human war. It was Prince Jake's body when he was at least 13 human years old, so The One was not certain this would work.  
  
I was angry, I did not wish for me to be part of his plan to destroy the Universe. I had tried everything in my power to stop him, but it was too much. His mind was too strong.   
  
Menderash, and the Female looked shocked, but Tobias did not. Partly because he was a hawk and cannot make facial expressions, and also because he knew I had morphed Prince Jake previously before.  
  
"I know you are thinking what am I going to do with you," he said as he prepared to board the new Yeerk craft with a few dozen human-controllers and Garanas. It was strange to hear Prince Jake's voice. The rest of the Garanas, and Human controllers prepared to go into their bug fighters.   
  
"Well, I think that I'm going to let you.........."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: HMMMMMM???? I wonder? What will The One do? Will he let them live......or die! Well, I don't know because I'm not writing the next chapter! Tee hee! This is Marco the Magnificent by the way. I know I said Jake would do the next chapter but he's busy doing a lot of stuff. First announcement Here's the deal about the last chapter though. DO NOT turn away just because of the ending of the last chapter!!! Let me tell you this there will be more twists and turns along the way!!!!! And here's the last announcement! Jake the Yeerk Killer and me are planning to have 2 different endings to this story! Yes, count 'em! It's 2 endings! Why? Because some people might not like the ending so we planned to do 2 different endings so if you don't like one of them then read the other. If you hate both of them..............WRITE YOUR OWN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
